


mikoizu drabbles

by necklace



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Religion, let these boys kiss and be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/necklace
Summary: this was sorta based on this quote from The Girl In Blue:“Even though you say that, Kusanagi-san, you help them without throwing them out, don’t you. You’ve got information, and you’ve got a bunch of acquaintances, and-”“-And I have Mikoto, yeah.”





	1. trivial

**Author's Note:**

> this was sorta based on this quote from The Girl In Blue:
> 
>  
> 
> _“Even though you say that, Kusanagi-san, you help them without throwing them out, don’t you. You’ve got information, and you’ve got a bunch of acquaintances, and-”_
> 
> _“-And I have Mikoto, yeah.”_

Izumo remembers, vividly, when Mikoto cared about trivial things.

 

Not trivial in the way normal people express and choose emotions for certain situations, and definitely not trivial in the sense that Mikoto would willingly fuss about spilled milk, but trivial nonetheless. Trivial for Mikoto. Trivial for Izumo. Trivial in the idea that Mikoto would get grumpy if his emotions couldn't be in check the way he wanted and trivial if Izumo managed to do something that _should've_ gotten him beaten up.

 

Izumo doesn't forget such things, so if kissing Suoh Mikoto like teenagers in the loft upstairs gets the stubborn King to care about a trivial thing such as Kusanagi Izumo, then he's going to damn well do it for as long as he's allowed.


	2. through the eyes of a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on:
> 
> _“We can’t understand the world as Mikoto sees it.”_
> 
> _“Yeah.”_
> 
> _“We also can’t really understand the world as Anna-chan sees it, can we.”_
> 
> _“That’s true.”_
> 
> _“But… there might be just something between those two that they can share.”_

Izumo will never understand the way Mikoto sees the world.

 

To look through the eyes of a King Izumo will never be able to grasp, and on some subconscious level, he is truly okay with that.

 

But.

 

(There's always a _but_ , isn't there?)

 

Izumo wonders, sometimes. On the off chances that he gets to spend time with Mikoto in between everything else he has to do, he lets Mikoto curl into his side like a teenager and sleep like the dead. They pretend they are smaller, unburdened, insignificant, and Izumo especially pretends that maybe Mikoto and him are not so different after all.

 

It’s a ridiculous thought, all considering. He let's himself be entertained for approximately fifteen seconds, then banishes them to somewhere untouched within himself.

 

Izumo will never understand the way Mikoto sees the world, and Mikoto will never tell him, but sometimes, just sometimes, he fists one hand into Izumo's shirt and holds him down despite (because of?) Izumo's responsibilities.

 

It's okay. For now, the King has Anna and Tatara and Anna has the King and Tatara and Izumo is content to watch it all unfold through his own eyes.


	3. a little arson for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when kusanagi uses his cigarettes and lighter as a weapon rb if u agree

Izumo stares down at Yata, cigarette slipping from his lips for a half a second before he balances it again. Both of his hands are cupped by his mouth, the lighter open but not lit just yet.

 

In a half a second, he's got his shock under control again. In the next half a second, he lights his cigarette, flicks the lighter closed, and tosses it towards Yata in a way that makes the younger man stumble in an attempt to catch it. 

 

"That thing's been empty for years, Yata," Izumo says. He smiles a small smile and watches as the skateboarder attempts to scratch at the flint within with little success. 

 

"B-But," Yata starts, still flicking the wheel in an attempt to seduce flame from the pocket-sized lighter. "You use this all the time!" 

 

Izumo takes a long drag of his cigarette. Maybe, just maybe, if he concentrates hard enough, he can feel the arson flow through his lungs like the caress of a dead King.


	4. on love: storge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't stop, won't stop

By the time Izumo's life is starting to get insane again, he realizes he hasn't seen his siblings in over a decade. 

 

It’s not a nice thought, not really, but he knows that they're out there. He's not sure if his mother is still alive, or if he has any nieces or nephews, or if his father is still the emotionally stunted man he was when his family left to go overseas, but the idea that they _could_ be alive is enough to get him through the days that drag. 

 

One year later, on the anniversary of Suoh Mikoto's death, his second-youngest sister and eldest brother walk into HOMRA. 


	5. religion is in the eyes of the believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am personally not religious, but izumo is (sorta) and i wanted to write about it.

Izumo remembers religion like he remembers his own fingers, like he remembers how to swing on a swingset, like he remembers that Yata is only eighteen and his King has been lost within the year.

 

He doesn't practice religion like his mother taught him, or respect the Gods like his father tried to smack into his kids, but once a year he scrounges up some extra cash and donates it to the "Gods" in an attempt to bribe them into hearing his pleas.

 

 _Where_ _ver_ _my friends are right now_ , he thinks on New Year's Eve, _I hope you're keeping an eye on them._


	6. the oldest and his disciples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no solid excuse for this tbh

The tallest of three children stands as large as he can manage, grinning from ear to ear as his younger comrades glare up at him.

 

"You guys are younger, ya know," he says haughtily. "Which means I'm gonna to have to die first!"

 

(A decade and a half later, the tallest of three children stands by the graves of his age-old friends. They don't glare up at him this time around, but he can feel their eyes on him either way.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @castrumwritings if you want to talk to me about these asshole war children


End file.
